


Honeymoon

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternative Lifestyles, Austria, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a woman, Honeymoon, Impala, Impala is a ship, Jimmy is a cat, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's wedding with Lisa didn't go well, he is very disappointed and hurt. It just was left recriminations, dreams and a paid trip to Austria for two persons. Dean isn't rich, and so he doesn't want to throw out expensive tickets just to the basket. Instead ex-almostwife he invited on a trip his best friend Castiel.<br/>In life, it is important to be able to say NO and be able to say YES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Would you go with me?

#  **Honeymoon**

 

It started quite innocently simple question: “Would you go with me? You, me, canoeing, mountain, beautiful scenery and delicious food with a drink. Such a perfect masculine journey,” Dean offered his best friend Castiel.

“Are you asking me if I would go with you on your honeymoon?” Cas was trying to get this clear and in doing so, when he asked, unconsciously tilted his head to one side as was his custom.

“No, of course not. There is no honeymoon, the wedding was canceled,” Dean shook his head and Cas wanted to retort: _“I wish it to be true!”_ But he knew, that if he said it, he would only hurt his friend. Cancel the wedding before it even started, it was definitely a better option than the one for which Lisa decided. “This is just a holiday... it will definitely great,” Dean gazed by his puppy green eyes on Castiel. “It mustn't bother you, that we will have one queen bed, but it is perhaps not such a big problem.” No, it wouldn't be a problem. Sharing a bed with Dean is a little something different than with anyone else, but it wasn't as if he was sleepwalking, snoring, or had an urgent need to hug any living creature that is with him in bed. “And if you be angry to me , or you will not want to go on a trip with me, I'll find a nice lady, who would lie around with you in the back yard in front of the cottage,” Dean was persuading him continue to with reference to Castiel's bachelor life. Unlike Dean, Castiel was rather silent, calm and introvert type, who isn't looking for many relationships in his life. However he wasn't strictly a loner, at least according to what Dean knew about him.

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel nodded.

“Okay what... Should I find you a nice lady?” Dean teased his best friend.

“No Dean, okey, I'll go with you,” Castiel stated his answer to debunk and Dean stretched his mouth into a wide smile. Dean looked at level of the river which was reflecting last rays of the setting sun. They were sitting at the end of the waterfront legs over the edge of the water. Dean maybe finally isn't the the least happy bastard who ever lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry, in that last sentence are two negatives. This is again a translation of the short story written in the Czech language and Czech language allows many negatives in the same sentence. I didn't know how better to translate it.


	2. Noodles with ketchup

Sam's family has been going to dinner. Jessica was pulling a long spaghetti out of gray plastic colander, and then she gave spaghetti on white porcelain plates. After that she pushed out of pan on spaghetti by ladle tomato sauce with bits of sausage and sprinkled cheese on top. Little Mary was already impatient, and she asked her father, who was on a laptop in the kitchen preparing for the final speech, why spaghetti called spaghetti, why not tubes, noodles, or snakes.

 

** **

 

This beautiful evening tranquility was interrupted by an unexpected visit, Dean.

“Uncléééé,” little girl squeaked and hugged Dean, barely he crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

“Hello, my golden-haired princess,” He greeted her warmly. He stroked her head and slightly ruffled her fine long curly hair, which she obviously inherited from her mother.

“Brother, Jess,” He nodded a greeting also to the rest of the family.

“Dean, what are you doing here? And how is Cas?” Sam began churn out of himself questions.

“Will you have dinner with us?” Jess asked him.

“No thank you, I've come here in fact only pick dry bags, climbing harness, which Sam borrowed from me last week,” her brother-in-law politely declined her offer.

“For heaven's sake, I'm sorry,” Sam grabbed his head. “I totally forgot to it.”

“That's okay, but now I need it,” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah? Where are you going?” Jess said in surprise, while she served full plates on the table. She put Sam's plate in front of his laptop with complete indifference, if her husband will eat now, or wait until spaghetti get cold.

“I am going to the Austria as planned,” Dean informed her.

“You are going to the honeymoon without bride, alone?!” Sam's wife gazed with surprise at him and her face was full of compassion. She took forks and spoons out of the drawer and placed it on the table. Finished, everyone could sit down at the table and Mary also climbed onto a highchair with the fact that tastes those _"noodles with ketchup."_

“It isn't honeymoon, but holidays and don't worry, I'm not going to go there alone. Cas is going to go with me,” Sam's older brother said resolutely. He didn't like, when somebody repented him. He already was looking forward into Austria and long time it has been paid. He wasn't foolish enough to annul it and threw all the money into the air. No, certainly not with the salary auto mechanic which he had. Maybe if he had a salary such as Sammy, or Cas, he thought otherwise. In addition, it wasn't necessary to be afraid, that he will think about Lisa, why she left him, and what could be if, when he will have another different company. About it Dean was convinced, or at least he believed in it.

“Ohhh, Uncle Dean and uncle Cas are going on a trip together,” Mary shrieked excitedly. She always said "uncle" both of them, as to Dean as well Castiel, though only Dean was with her so relationally linked. But for this little girl it seemed, that it didn't have meaning. She saw Dean and Cas roughly as frequently and usually together.

“Mary, what did we say about unwashed hands? Go and wash them first, before you start to eat,” Jess admonished her daughter. Of the girls a bit enthusiasm subsided, she pursed her pink lips, but then she obeyed her mother and went in direction into bathroom.

“Of course, Cas is going with you,” Jess nodded, as if she confirmed something by that.

Sam couldn't help himself and he sighed. He ran his fingers through his long brown hair. “The guy really can't say to you **_NO_** ,” he murmured.

“What?” Dean uncomprehendingly widened his eyes.

“Nothing!” Sam and Jess replied in unison.

“Dinner get cold,” Sam's wife reminded boys and that was instruction, in order to Sam gave to Dean the things, which he wanted, and they went to eat.


	3. Danke

The journey was long and exhausting. When they arrived at the hotel, they felt like that they had broken every bone in their body. Castiel's hair was disheveled more than usual, his suit was completely rumpled, but still looked pretty damn attractive. When Dean looked at Castiel, he wondered, if Cas had something else then his bloody suits, because until now Dean didn't realize that, he had never seen that his friend was wearing something other than business suit.

The owner of a small guest house, where Dean had paid for their accommodation, welcomed them with all the charms of Austrian hospitality and enthusiasm. She showed them their room, dining room and informed them about when breakfast would be. She finally closed it with the wishes of a pleasant stay and nice honeymoon. Dean cursed the fact, that when he was ordering this hotel and foolishly thought, that he would be here with Lisa, he said landlady about what kind of holiday it is. Now the Austrian woman apparently thinks that Cas is his husband. Dean wanted to explain the situation, but before he could stammer a sentence out in his broken German, Castiel simply thanked her and he took the keys from Frau Gabriele. Didn't he understand all, what landlady said, Dean did and he knew only a few words, including "Danke"? Or did he understand all of it, but decided that he wouldn't complicate things and he let her think what she wants?

Their room had a slanted roof, quite small, but it was cozy with a huge bed, where the two men could rest and not be afraid to have some physical contact during the night. Immediately they collapsed on this bed, tired after a long trip. Dean soon fell asleep and woke up the next day for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank "gmbygrl" for the assistance with the translation to English.


	4. First and second day

For breakfast there was white bread rolls, salami, ham, cheese, strawberry jam, Nutella, black tea, coffee and orange juice, as it would be throughout their whole stay.

Because on the first day they were there it rained, the boys decided to visit the local mines, one of the locks and the gulch. Inside of the mine _Historische Kupferzeche am Larzenbach_ was colder than outside, but at least it wasn't raining there. It wasn't one of the big mines, but had little corridors which could fit only one person. They made their way through the corridors carrying lights, as the tunnels were only sporadically lit, so that the tourists didn't get separated or lost. It was an extraordinary experience for Dean. He loved the dark atmosphere. If Lisa had been with him, the whole time she would have clung to him like a tick. His ex-almost wife suffered from mild claustrophobia and for her an adventure was for her walk alone through the forest. But now Dean wasn't with her, he was with Cas, who has always been a little crazy. Castiel showed him where the rare rocks were, and he photographed himself with a pickaxe and in mining cart. Cas was doing all sorts of shenanigans.

 

The castle, which the boys decided to visit was called _Schloss Goldegg,_ and partly served as budding  Austrian art school. Before the castle tour began, Dean and Castiel went to the local cafe where they didn't have cake, but they had delicious apple strudel and coffee. Austrian castles aren't quite as interesting as some of the others in Europe. They unfortunately are quite similar to each other, but it was a good place to go when it was raining.

After the boys came out of the castle, the sky had cleared up so they decided to go to the gulch. _Liechtensteinklamm_ is a beautiful place. Lisa would have been thrilled.

 

 

The next morning was foggy, but surprisingly warm. Weather forecast said that the fog would lift later and it would turn sunny. Dean decided that they could take Impala (what he named their canoe) on a ride down the Salzach. Although Cas didn't have a swimsuit, because as it turned out, he only brought business suits, but Dean didn't hesitate and lent him his nylon shorts.

However, he couldn't help stop laughing, because Cas said his confession so innocently... It was really funny. Cas, as well as Lisa, knew nothing about canoeing. Dean had to explain to him how to hold the paddle, how to paddle and that he shouldn't catch gunwale. However, unlike Dean's ex, Cas was excited to learn a new thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgment:  
> I would like to thank "gmbygrl" for the assistance with the translation to English.


	5. The kiss

The third day started strangely and continued on even weirder. The second night sleeping Dean had a nightmare. He dreamed about how Lisa had said NO to him in front of the altar, but then she didn't cry and run away without a word of explanation, as was the case in reality, but instead laughed hysterically.

_“Why should I marry such a poor bastard, who runs around with women. Someone who will be unfaithful to me, someone who never really loved me, because in fact he loves his best friend. He's just too much of a wimp to admit it. Someone who earns barely anything and is using our honeymoon so he could fulfill his dreams. A man clearly surpassed by his younger brother” she mocked him._

_“I wouldn't cheat you and I don't love Cas,” Dean said in his defense._

“You _don't love him?!” Lisa lifted a mocking eyebrow. “So why did you invite him on our honeymoon?”_

Dean woke up sweaty, heart pounding and way too hot. Cas was hugging him... No, if he was being honest, it was quite the contrary, Dean was hugging him. Dean lay on Castiel's half, he had his arm possessively draped over Cas's hips, legs rolled up together and his head resting on his chest. _Oh my God, what the hell is he doing! How could he find himself in this position? It was because of the dream about Lisa, who accused him of loving Cas; or perhaps because the nightmare seemed so real, and he was looking for a sense of security?!_

Dean in alarm winced and carelessly tried to get as far as possible from his best friend. He was absolutely terrified and bent out of shape he didn't even think about the fact that his carelessness could awaken Castiel. Which perhaps was a mistake, because it happened. Cas opened his sparkling blue eyes and blinked in confusion at Dean, who was blushing furiously.

“Dean?” Cas said uncomprehendingly.

For a while Dean could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water, before he finally found his voice. “Oh My God, sorry, sorry ... shit, so sorry!” he began to babble.

Castiel frowned. “Why are you asking for forgiveness?”

“I…” Dean fell silent. He realized that Cas didn't have any clue what position they had just been in. “Sorry, that I'm a complete idiot,” he said finally, instead of the original intention of confessing something stupid about hugging his best friend and his nightmare. Castiel's face lit up with his beautiful and rare smile. “Well, I know. It's hard, I'm trying to forgive you for that it every day, but I can't always do it,” he said with a sarcastic laugh.

Dean threw a pillow at Cas.

The third day of the program was a trip on two dams, which lay near a glacier Kaprun. The way to the water tanks is from the public bus, cable car and then another bus, which passed through tunnels into which they barely can fit. Two water tanks at that height are something monumental to view. Dean and Castiel had a little fog and rainy weather, but it gave the place a mystical atmosphere. Around the lower dam were gorgeous waterfalls and view from the upper reservoir to the lower was indescribable.

 

 

 

Dean should have been here thinking of Lisa, and how they would have been excited for this, and what it would been like if they were here together. However, he avoided these thoughts, because instead his head was full of Cas. First the dream, then he woke up draped all over him, and as if that weren't enough, they scored a stupid ticket discount by pretending to be a couple. The beauty isn't free and discount of 20 euros for couples was really damn useful, and so Dean, who hates that everyone here thinks that he and Cas are couple, decided this time to use it. However, for the discount it was necessary to kiss. So Dean, who was ordering tickets, grabbed the unsuspecting Cas, who was standing beside him and checking work email, by the lapels of his shabby beige coat and kissed him on his soft pink lips.

Cas stiffened for a moment, and his hands flew up, to push Dean away. Dean felt that Castiel didn't like his sudden lunge into his personal space. Really he felt like the world's biggest bully, but at that moment he didn't care. Kissing him was like a desperate revenge against Lisa from the dream. Yeah, he is desperate bastard, who does just about anything for discount, because doesn't have a lot money. And he will kiss Castiel, when he wants, because she had left him, so screw what she thinks anyways. However, Castiel finally relaxed and even tried to respond to the kiss. It was quite desperate, but finally they got the discount.

The next day Castiel decided to stay in the room. He was to tired to go with Dean up a nearly three thousand foot mountain called Dachstein. Dean wasn't surprised. He wouldn't lie, that he wasn't glad that he will be alone for a bit after the last day. Time to clear his head. However, his conscience stabbed Dean, when his friend commented: “I have to work. You invited me here and I'm glad for that, but you did it at the last minute. I have my duties, I can't just pack up and disappear for a week.” Maybe Sam was right when he said that for his own good Castiel would learn to say NO to Dean.

 

 

Up on the Hoher Dachstein was beautifully clear. The sun was shining and the view was divine. Dean was a good climber, he was far more bothered to walk on the glacier, which in the summer sun shone brightly. Because it was so bright it caused his eyes to ache and waiting in line for the lift was kind of boring. At the same time Dean remembered the stupid joke about the modern hell, which was trying to save money on instruments of torture. But otherwise, the trip was a success and indeed perhaps he also cleared his head. He stopped blaming himself and began to think rationally, that he is probably very lonely, because Lisa had left him and he doesn't knows why. Perhaps before he returned to the hotel, it wouldn't hurt to go to a bar and pick up a girl. Which is what he did.

The girl was named Anna, and she was a very pretty redhead...

It was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgment:  
> I would like to thank "gmbygrl" for the assistance with the translation to English.


	6. Drunken love

It was already evening and Dean sat on the porch outside. He stared at the stars and in his lap had the kitten, which purred and belonged to the hotel owner. The kitten named Jimmy with blue eyes, all black except paws and belly, which was pure white. Dean usually don't like him cats, because he has an allergy to their fur, but this one reminded him a little Cas. Dean licked 80% Stroh. He licked, because such a thing cannot drink without it was mixed up with something, like tea. However, Dean wanted to get drunk so quick.

“Where's your husband?” said Frau Gabriele, who suddenly appeared next to him sucking a lollipop.

“He is at upstairs, he work at ... on the computer. This is a disadvantage if you're an IT expert. You have a lot of money, so ... who can afford such a holiday like this, but you cannot enjoy it,” muttered Dean and his German language was even worse than usual. However Frau Gabriele had an incredible experience with mumbling drunk strangers, so she understood.

“Holiday? I thought, that you have honeymoon,” She paused above the Dean's formulations. Certainly her drunken guest, he just didn't have to remember the correct word, and he could use others with similar meaning. But if those guys were really newlyweds, it's hard to imagine that, they would let spoil their time with something like work.

“Well, he is-NOT... fucking my husband... or lover...” Dean explained with a slight pause. Hard to say if it was because he struggled with words, or wondering, what he would say next. “Castiel is... it's just me-my friend. I should go here with a woman. Lisa. But she told me NO before the al-altar and then she run away.”

“I am so sorry,” the landlady sympathized with him.

“I liked Austria, I've always... I've wanted to see it. But I don't have much money. Less than my brother and Cas, I don't want to cancel it here. I think that if there will be Cas, I avoid solitude and re-thinking about Lisa,” Dean said.

Gabriele nodded knowingly and threw the stick of the lollipop into the ashtray, which was right next to her. “But even though your friend is here, you still think of her.”

“Yeah. What was it, what could be, and what it's like with Castiel... It...” Dean paused again, this time definitely to take the time to think, what he wants to say, and absently stroked Jimmy's head. The kitten leaned back in to the touch and then rolled onto his back and fixed his blue eyes on two people with an order: **“I'm cute! Rub me on tummy!”** “In all the fucking time, I could not think of anything else. Lisa would not go with me to the middle of things, what we do here with Castiel. I like it here and I would like to come here again next year.”

“And what is the problem?” Gabriele asked with joy that she could have permanent customers. Again Dean drank from the bottle, which had Stroh, this time more than ever, because he needed courage.

“Because be with Cas, feels so right. Better than I ever was with Lisa ... I Think I'm alone. Today was tired and Castiel stayed here and I saw the Dachstein. Before I returning to Cas I went to the bar. I wa-wanted to find a girl and shalt have sex with her. But I couldn't do it.”

“Then perhaps it is right, that Lisa said NO,” Gabriele remarked, and pulled out of his pocket a small bag of mint candy. She tore open the bag and one of them shoved into her mouth, then offered one to Dean, who refused the simple gesture. Frau Gabriela, for a thin woman, she obviously liked the sweets. “The spark of love is the idea that the other might be something more, and finding that this idea is very nice... And the interesting thing is that it doesn't matter, how long you know this person.”

“You wanted to say... that... I-I fell in love with... with C-Cas?!” Dean grumbled grumpily, already he was pretty irritated, as everyone thinks, that he is gay.

“No, only that, I believe that everything happens for a reason,” landlady smiled. “And what about you, Dean Winchester? Do you share this faith with me?” Frau Gabriele let her question hang in the air and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

_The spark of love is the idea that the other might be something more, and finding that this idea is very nice... And the interesting thing is that it doesn't matter, how long you know this person… I believe that everything happens for a reason… And what about you, Dean Winchester? Do you share this faith with me?_ The Words of the landlady Dean replayed again and again in his drunken head, in which already he was totally confused. He was almost ready to admit that he might be in love with his best friend, but he wasn't naive. He knew that it was no solution, but only more complications. He knew that it was no solution, but only other complications. Because what about damn Castiel?

 

 

As long as Dean remembered, he never had any a romantic relationship. Although Castiel has never denied that he might want someone, and Dean often joking about that he find someone for him. There was the fact that Cas accepted his invitation here to Austria, but inside his soul Dean quite doubted that his friend actually wants somebody. Increasingly when Dean thought about it, it seemed that he was friends with the unicorn, and even if it weren't so, probably it was so difficult expect, that Cas wanted the older Winchester. Perhaps it would be fair if he told him it, but Dean could vividly imagine, that this action could excite his asexual friend and then he would pack his bags, like everyone else in Dean's life. No, he couldn't risk it. He can't lose him. Cas, Cas was ... He'd rather drink himself to death, to dispel this shit, than to lose everything.

Dean took gulp from the bottle with Stroh, but this time as if it was pure water. Such a quantity could damage a few brain cells. _That would be fine, at least for a moment he could forgot all of that..._ _Or_ _**better yet** , he could _**_poison_** _himself ... end up in_ _intensive care_ _... far from_ _Lisa_ _, far from_ ** _Castiel_** _._ This idea was suddenly **very, very intriguing...** he thought selfishly.

The rest of the evening he didn't remember. And that was damn lucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgment:  
> I would like to thank "gmbygrl" for the assistance with the translation to English.


	7. I will never leave you

Dean woke up with a terrible headache upstairs in their marital bed, with absolutely no idea how he got there. For now, he was interested in only one thing, a nonalcoholic drink. He needed to quench this terrible thirst, and squish the abominable taste of vomit that he had in his mouth.

He staggered out of bed and grabbed a bottle of mineral water, which lay conveniently on the nightstand. He screwed off the cap and began to greedily drink, when Cas came out of the bathroom. He had dark circles under his eyes, which couldn't have been missed due to his white skin. The tiredness and lack of sleep were visible on him. He was wearing a clean shirt with pants, and if Dean had to guess, he would said that Castiel had changed his clothes right now.

He looked at him from head to toe and then said: “So our Sleeping Beauty woke up!” He walked up to him and just punched him.

“Shit!” Dean croaked.

“For you, the one punch is little, don't make a scene,” Castiel said harshly.

Damn, Dean often forgot that this gently, calm guy, easygoing IT expert in his free time he practiced historical fencing and had a black belt in karate. He could beat the hell out of a man, if he wanted to. “Cas, what are you...”

“What am I doing? What are you doing! Did you try drinking yourself to death yesterday, or what!?” Dean's best friend angrily growled. Yelling and screaming didn't belong in his nature, but he had spent the whole night with a vomiting Dean, his patience was stretched thin.

“And if I did, who the fuck cares? Who would care about such a wretch, an asshole, like me?!” Dean snapped in return. That comment earned him another blow to the nose, this time he fell back on the bed.

“What about Sam, Mary and Me?” Castiel tried to remind him.

However, Dean had in his mind only a one name. “But Lisa...”

“Dammit Dean! Forget the bitch, who was cheating on you with some random guy in a bar! When when you were engaged, no less, and she didn't have the courage to tell you it and cancel the wedding!” Cas was spitting every word out of mouth, hatred of Dean's ex-almost wife outright pouring from him.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. “What? How... How do you know?” he asked, still processing what Cas said, not able to fully accept, what he had suddenly been told.

Cas sighed, and sat on the bed next to Dean. “Because after the ceremony, I found her and forced her to explain it to me,” He admitted. “I couldn't let her just disappear without a word.”

“When you said cheated, you meant...” Dean tried to understand it.

“She cheated on you and got pregnant. I think that she couldn't lie to you for the rest of the time you'd be together, that the child was yours. But neither did she have the strength to tell you the truth,” Cas said.

“Jesus, Holy cow,” Dean cursed and covered his face with his hands. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“Would you have listened to me?”

“I don't know,” Dean admitted.

“Dean, please stop wallowing in self-hatred, if not for yourself, then at least for me. You shouldn't worry about someone like her's opinion, she isn't worth it...” Castiel asked him, but before he could say everything, what he had wanted, Dean interrupted his speech.

“But I wasn't drunk because of her, but because of you,” As he spoke, he realized his mistake. However, the words couldn't be taken back. _His secret didn't last long. Never talk about such serious things, when you have a dreadful hangover._

“Because of me?” Cas frowned. Dean didn't answer. He didn't want to speak, but his perceptive friend anyway understood. “I will never leave you.”

Dean took his hands hands from his face and looked into those sky blue eyes. “Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Castiel said with seriousness, determination, and such love and devotion that Dean had had to ask himself, how is it that he hadn't noticed before. How is it that he never realized, why his friend still isn't with someone, and why he could never tell him NO? And he smiled.

 

 

# THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgment:  
> I would like to thank "gmbygrl" for the assistance with the translation to English.


End file.
